bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandi-Rich!
Dandi-Rich! is the 14th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Officer Dandelion falls into a manhole, and he finds gold! He buys Castle Scarecrow from Scarecrow and kicks everyone out. Episode (Episode starts off with the villains in the castle's courtyard. There was a large hole in the ground.) *Scarecrow: "Deeper, Grim Reaper! Dig deeper!" *Grim Reaper: "Don't rush me! I'm old!" *Scarecrow: "Yeah, yeah, now get busy!" (Clunk!) *Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper! Hit something?" *Grim Reaper: "Yes! I did!" *Scarecrow: "Throw it up to me!" *Grim Reaper (grunts): "I can't, Scarecrow! Whatever it is, it's too heavy!" *Scarecrow: "Too heavy?! Get back up here!" (Grim Reaper teleports out of the hole.) *Scarecrow: "You're a comeplete failure! Get back here!" (While Scarecrow violently chases Grim Reaper, next scene cuts into Jupiter Town. Dandelion was in a coffee shop with Green, the criminal.) *Dandelion: "...This is all I do as a cop...Get coffee, help people, and stop bad guys! I wish something big happens." *Green: "You could be a---" *Dandelion: "Don't you dare!" *Green: "But I just---" *Dandelion: "NO!" (sigh) "Let's just take a stroll down town..." (Dandelion and Green are strolling in town.) *Dandelion: "...What is so good about being a cop, anyway?" (He saw the CandyCake Guppies flying by.) *Dandelion: "I wonder why those kids are acting so silly?" *Green: "Well, they're kids. They play around with other kids." *Dandelion (unsarcastically): "Hush up...I wish I was rich..." (Dandelion and Green kept walking when Dandelion didn't watch where he's going and fell into a manhole. He hits the bottom.) *Dandelion: "OW, MY SPINE!" (gets up) "Where am I? Augh, I'm in a manhole!" (He looks to his right and sees a glow. He follows it and found something gleaming.) *Dandelion: "Is that what I think it is?! Yes! It's gold! Woah! There's like a million of them! I'M A RICH COP!!! But what can I do with all this?" (He heard Green calling from the outside.) *Green: "Dandelion! Where are you?!" (Green walks off. Dandelion gets out of the manhole by going up a ladder. He saw the guppies.) *CandyCake Guppies: "Hi, Officer Dandelion!" *Choco Cream: "Wait, why do you smell so weird?" *Dandelion: "Nevermind that! I'm rich." *Vanilla Cake: "YOU?! Rich?!" (The guppies and everyone around them laughed.) *Dandelion: "Where's Scarecrow?" *Lolipop Pops: "In his castle." (Next scene cuts to the castle's throne room.) *Scarecrow: "What?! Buy the castle from me?!" *Grim Reaper: "You're kidding!" *Cinnamon Buns: "He's kidding, and he's rich!" (Everyone except Dandelion laughed.) *Scarecrow: "You can't buy the castle from me!" *Dandelion: "But I got like a MILLION carrot gold!" *Grim Reaper: "What?" *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "A million carrot gold?" *Scarecrow: "We'll just take ten bucks." *Dandelion: "What? Ten bucks for a castle?" *Grim Reaper: "Yes, who do you think you are? Officer Dandi-Rich?" *CandyCake Guppies: "RICH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Dandelion: "Okay then." *Grim Reaper: "You recieved ten bucks!" *Scarecrow: "What?! You fool, you could've go over something bigger!" *Dandelion: "Either I take it, or else..." *Scarecrow: "Or else what...? Oh, fine..." (Later...) *Dandelion: "So this is my castle now! But what should I do first?" (Next scene cuts to the front of the castle.) *Blueberry Jam: "I can't believe Officer Dandelion said he was rich!" *Choco Cream: "Officer Dandi-RICH!" *CandyCake Guppies: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Dandelion: "Hey, kids! Off my property!" *Vanilla Cake: "Huh? Your rich?" *Dandelion: "Bah! I own Scarecrow Castle now and I'm kicking you kids, Scarecrow, and his friend out!" *CandyCake Guppies: "What?!" *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "What?!" *Sugar Pie: "You can't just kick us out!" *Grim Reaper: "What did we ever do to you?" *Dandelion: "Obviously, you hurt my feelings when you poke fun of me for being chubby, tease me about my name when it sounds like a girl's name and thinking it's funny that I'm rich!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh yeah, good times." *Dandelion: "Yeah...but off my property!" (The guppies and the villains groaned.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, can we call you Officer Dandi-Rich?" *Dandelion: "No! Now get off!" (Next scene cuts to a room in the city hall.) *Scarecrow: "Okay! We are here for the meeting of Club Backstab Dandelion!" *CandyCake Guppies & Grim Reaper: "YEAH!!!" *Scarecrow: "But where's that Choco boy?" *Choco Cream: "Hey, does anyone like the new flag for Club Backstab Dandelion?" (The flag shows a crying Dandelion being stabbed in the back with a knife.) *Blueberry Jam (unsarcastically): "Yes! It really shows the name of the club!" *Scarecrow: "Okay, we need to come up with a plan to stop Officer Dandi-Rich! So, anyone got a plan?" *Choco Cream: "Oh! Oh! Pick me! Mememememe!" *Scarecrow: "No?" *Choco Cream (enraged): "ARE YOU BLIND?! I GOT MY STUPID HAND IN THE AIR!!!" *Scarecrow (groan): "...Choco Cream." *Choco Cream (really fast): "Alright! Okay, my plan is to get a duck, pig, monkey, tiger, lion, and a T-rex together. So we start outside the castle, right? Pops, you use your magic to give these animals fire-breathing powers! Vanilla Cake, you use your magic to make the animals master kung-fu. And the rest of us will use frisbees as weapons! Frisbees are like boomerangs, and it's quite painful to get hit by one! Laser guns electrocute people. Now, does anyone have questions?" *Lolipop Pops: "A lot of questions...why do we need those animals?" *Blueberry Jam: "Since when do animals know how to breathe fire and master kung-fu? *Cinnamon Buns: "Why do we have to use frisbees as weapons?" *Sugar Pie: "Can you speak slowly next time?" *Vanilla Cake: "Don't you think we're all gonna follow something stupid like that?" *Scarecrow: "You know, I've got a better idea. Let's just go to my castle and break in." (Screen fades from black. Next scene cuts to the villains and the guppies at the front of the castle.) *Castle Guard: "Hey, who are you?" *Vanilla Cake: "The real question would be...who are you?!" *Castle Guard: "I'm the castle guard. Officer Dandelion said that I cannot let you in." *Grim Reaper: "Well, Dandelion doesn't know one thing...I can sing." Reaper Alas, my love, you do me wrong, To cast us off like we banish For I have loved you well and long But us poor folks to vanish Greensleeves was all my joy Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my golden heart, And who but my beloved greensleeves. Your vows you've broken, like my heart Oh, why did you enrapture me? Now I remain in a sad, sad world Where my heart remains in capativiy. *Sugar Pie: "That's beautiful, Grim Reaper." *Castle Guard: "It sure is, but I still can't let you all in!" (The gang went to meet with the others.) *Scarecrow: "Did it work?" *Grim Reaper: "No." *Blueberry Jam: "Grim Reaper, I didn't know you can sing." *Grim Reaper: "Well, that was supposed to be my hidden talent." *Scarecrow: "Anyway, let's move to plan B." (Cinnamon Buns approaches the guard and stares at him.) *Castle Guard: ".......What?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Look into my eyes..." (her colors go crazy) "You're getting dizzy..." *Castle Guard: "I'm getting dizzy..." (The scene becomes like a thermal camera.) *Cinnamon Buns: "When I count to three, you will do something really nice...One...two...three!" *Castle Guard (hypnotized): "I will do something nice..." *Cinnamon Bun: "Yes...yes...Do something nice!" (The castle guard scares Cinnamon, and she was swimming away and fell.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Stupid guard!" *Blueberry Jam: "Hey, why don't we just take the basement door!" *Castle Guard: "Don't even think about it!" *Sugar Pie: "Oh, dig a hole to get inside!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, go for it!" *Castle Guard: "I wouldn't do that! Stay away!" (Screen fades from black. The gang are on one side of the castle. Vanilla bangs on the wall.) *Vanilla Cake: "LET US IN!!!" *Grim Reaper: "Seriously, you're not trying to break a hole through the wall, are you?" *Vanilla Cake: "How else are we going to get in?!" *Scarecrow: "How, you ask? Watch this..." (He takes out his mallet and whacks the wall, making a large hole.) *Vanilla Cake: "OH, I COULD'VE DONE THAT!" *Scarecrow: "Well, why didn't ya?!" (laughs) (The gang went through the hole and find theirselves in Scarecrow's throne room.) *Grim Reaper: "Looks like Officer Dandelion didn't make much changes in here." *Dandelion: "Hey! What are you doing in my castle? I thought I told you to stay away!" *Scarecrow: "Dandelion, you tubby nutbrain! This is an outrage! I hope you weren't messing with my genie!" *Dandelion: "What genie?" *Scarecrow: "Don't act like you don't know!" *Dandelion: "Okay, let me tell you how I owned this castle. When it's me with tons and tons of carrot gold...and me becoming f-f-f-famous..." (As he continues, everyone takes out tons of water balloons.) *Lolipop Pops & Blueberry Jam: "READY!" *Cinnamon Buns & Choco Cream: "AIM!" *Sugar Pie & Vanilla Cake: "FIRE IN!" *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "THE HOOOOOOOLE!" (They tossed the balloons, throwing them at random places.) *Choco Cream: "WHY ARE WE THROWING WATER BALLOONS RANDOMLY?!" *Scarecrow: "I DON'T KNOW!" *Lolipop Pops: "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE AIMING AT?!" *Scarecrow: "NO IDEA!" (Dandelion runs off for shelter. Blue's exposure to water causes him to go haywire and fly all over the room in a rapid pace.) *Blueberry Jam: "HEEEEEEEELP! I'M GOING HAYWIRE!!!" *Sugar Pie: "This is crazy..." (Blue falls into Grim Reaper's hands.) *Blueberry Jam: "Alright, I'm finally out of that. Is everyone okay?" *All: "Yep!" (The ceiling suddenly cracked open and hundreds of carrot gold rained down, making a huge pile in the middle of the throne room.) *Scarecrow: "Wow! Look at all that dough!" *Grim Reaper: "I wish I could take them all!" *Choco Cream: "THIS IS GOLDEN!" (Dandelion comes back in.) *Dandelion: "Leave them alone! They're mine!" (fit of rage) "MY...PRECIOUS...GOLD!!!" *Choco Cream: "I think someone should give him some coffee." *Blueberry Jam: "You know, I think we should just leave the gold..." *Scarecrow: "Why waste an opportunity like this--?" (accidentally activates a water balloon cannon) "Oops! WATCH OUT!!!" (He accidentally was shooting at the gold.) *Dandelion: "Stop! Don't shoot the gold!" (The floor cracks.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh-no." (The crack widens and the gold fell through.) *Dandelion: "Noooooooo! My gold!" *Choco Cream: "I guess they're right where they belong now..." *Dandelion: "I lost my...gold..." *Scarecrow: "My throne room! Someone's gonna pay to fix all this!" (He and Grim Reaper walked off, the guppies left as well. After them, Green comes in.) *Green: "Officer Dandelion! Come on!" *Dandelion: "Oh, alright..." End of episode. Category:Candycakes guppies episodes